Believe
by Pandxlien
Summary: Dia melakukan kesalahan yang besar, tapi dia percaya.. Pelangi itu ada. Huang zi tao and wu yi fan. Ini cuma angan angan ku tentang mereka yang kini hilang tak ada kabar. KTHS miss their moment


WARNING, FULL OF TAORIS

Hello ini pure from me ya.. Kalau ada cerita yang sama dengan punya ku tolong hubungin aku supaya nanti aku tindak lanjuti hhehehe

Hanya karangan ku semata, ini adalah pengandaian ku seandainya mereka beneran seperti ini hiks :'(

.

.

Orang orang kini menganggap dirinya 'nothing' akibat kesalahan yang pernah ia buat di masa lalu. Itu tidak masalah selama ia hanya orang biasa yang jika dia berbuat suatu kesalahan, dia bisa mencari kehidupan baru entah di luar kota atau negara lain untuk mengulang semuanya dari 0.

Tapi itu akan berbeda ketika seluruh dunia mengenalnya.

Namanya huang zi tao, terdengar indah untuk di ucapkan oleh bibir mu. Mempunyai kantung mata layaknya seekor panda, dengan bibir kucing yang melekuk indah juga kulit tan manis yang dimilikinya.

Berumur 22 tahun dan mempunyai orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya ketika yang lain pergi meninggalkannya akibat kesalahan yang pernah ia buat.

akan aku ceritakan dengan rinci, dia berasal dari Qingdao mengadu nasib dalam suatu audisi untuk menjadi seorang pemusik.

Musik adalah darahnya, musik adalah O2 yang ia hirup setiap harinya.

Impian nya cukup simple "aku pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi"

Kerja keras untuk selalu bisa lolos audisi terus dia tekunkan.. Bahkan hingga ia debut pun dia tak pernah puas akan pencapaiannya, dia akan terus menjadi yang terbaik dan terbaik lagi untuk semuanya.

Debut dengan sebuah boys group beranggotakan 12 orang bernama EXO ketika ia berumur 19 tahun.

Ia dan kesebelas member lain nya berusaha untuk terus melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi yang terdepan di bidangnya. Semua cinta dan pujian mereka terima dari seluruh fans di dunia untuk EXO dan setiap anggota masing masing. Bahagia, tangis, lelah, keringat, pencapaian, penghargaan, piala dan semuanya telah mereka raih

Sampai suatu ketika badai itu datang.

"Kris exo menuntut agency yang membesarkan namanya"

"Kris resmi keluar dari EXO"

Dia terbangun akibat suara televisi yang di nyalakan salah satu anggotanya di dalam dorm yang mereka tempati, tao menutup matanya lagi sambil mencermati apa yang ia dengar dari televisi di luar kamarnya, tak ada kata.. Ia hanya menangis.

Wu yifan dengan nama panggung kris adalah member yang berasal dari Guang zhou China, lebih tua 3 tahun dari tao dan member paling dekat dengan dirinya di EXO, Tao tidak pernah buta dengan rumor rumor yang beredar di internet mengenai Taoris, lucu memang.. Ketika fans mu berimajinasi bahwa dirimu dengan salah satu anggota di grup mu mempunyai hubungan terlarang seperti hubungan sesama jenis, tapi 1 hal.. Tao tidak menampik kedekatan dirinya dengan kris.

Seorang gege baginya, yang selalu melindunginya, menggenggam tangannya, dan tersenyum untuknya

Kris kini masuk kedalam daftar orang orang yang berharga untuk Tao.

Maka jangan salahkan tao ketika ia menangis lalu membuka salah satu acc social medianya lalu menumpahkan kekesalannya sebagai status di acc itu.

"kau pengkhianat"

Tao tetap menangis, ia tidak puas, ia masih merasa sepi

Kini kris pergi dari dirinya.

Tao menatap acc nya, bunyi notifikasi di iphone nya tak pernah berhenti.

cacian, makian, hinaan di tujukan untuknya.

Ia tersenyum miris, lalu menghapus status itu bagai seorang pengecut.

Tao memeluk kakinya, melempar iphonenya jauh lalu menangis pilu di kamar nya.

Tao tidak bisa tanpa yifan

.

.

.

.

.

"luhan exo menyusul kris untuk menuntut agencynya"

"apakan rumor tentang penyakit luhan menjadi alasan yang kuat?"

"luhan resmi keluar dari exo"

Ia menjadi raga tanpa nyawa, ketika satu persatu orang orang yang mereka sayang pergi, ia hanya bisa menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"aku ingin pergi dari sini"

Ia akui memang selama ini semua nya menjadi rumit, bahkan semakin rumit ketika ayahnya yang ia cinta menulis surat pengunduran diri atas dirinya ke agency yang menaunginya.

"baba hanya terlalu mencintaimu anak ku"

Zitao menangis lagi

Ia hanya manusia biasa, ia tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

Badai itu kuat, memporak porandakan semua bangunan yang zitao buat, hati nya terhempas jauh dan jatuh di kegelapan.

Tapi ia tidak patah semangat untuk terus berjalan mencari cahaya.

"bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai semua hinaan yang tertuju pada mu akibat kesalahan yang kau buat?"

Lampu, kamera, recorder, dan mic terarah padanya

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu membuka mata

"aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah aku buat, tapi aku melakukan hal itu karena aku kecewa kepada 'dia'.. "

Zitao mulai menangis

" dia adalah gege ku, aku menyayanginya.. Dia orang yang dekat dengan ku.. Akibat kesalahan ku aku sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi"

Ia mengingat nya, mengingat lagi dan lagi

"aku masih berhubungan dengan luhan, tapi dengan dia.. Aku tidak, aku berharap ia mau mendengarkan ku dan memaafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus menembus kulit, sejuknya musim semi masih terasa di ujung rambut platina yang sedang berjalan

Tao memasuki mobil milik managernya lalu duduk di kursi penumpang

Merapatkan jaketnya dan menutup mata sejenak.

"zitao sehabis ini kau tak ada jadwal, kau mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang?" ujar manager lee sambil menyalakan mobilnya

"bawa aku pulang, terimakasih manager lee"

Manager lee hanya tersenyum miris mengetahui apa yang artisnya rasakan

"zitao, di balik cacian dan makian mereka.. Masih ada yang menyayangi mu.. Bukalah weibo mu sekarang, seseorang mendukung mu"

Zitao membuka matanya langsung dan bergegas menarik tab nya dari balik tas yang ia letakan di samping tempat duduknya, me log in acc nya yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan mulai menelisik membaca ratusan pesan dari fans nya yang menyemangati nya, ia tersenyum walau di antara pesan tersebut terdapat pesan hinaan haters yang membuatnya menahan perih di hatinya.

Ia masih tersenyum sampai ketika matanya menangkap salah satu pesan yang baru saja masuk beberapa menit yang lalu, terselip di antara pesan manis dari fansnya

Imwithtao

Tao.. Aku akan terus mendukung mu ^^

Peachypanda136

Tao wo ai ni ❤

사랑해타오지

Oppa i love you please rep my message :(

Marchhhtaoo?

Hailang mendukung mu ^^ aku mendukungmu, saranghae

Mr_凡先生

Fighting!

판다man

Tao aku bersama mu chu 3

Lxxstxao

Omo! Bukan kah itu kris?

Peachypanda136

ITU KRIS AAAAAAAAAA

XX365ss

Pergi kau bit*h :)

Imwithtao

Tao nyatanya banyak yang mendukung mu :D semangat! Itu kris? O.o

Ia menangis, ia tersenyum, hatinya bergemuruh, ia memeluk tab nya

'gege.. Aku merindukanmu'

Ia akhirnya tersenyum, melihat keluar jendela ke langit malam yang terlihat indah saat itu, zitao menghapus air matanya.

Di setiap badai yang menerpanya.. Ia percaya..

Cahaya akan selalu ia temukan..

bersama pelangi yang indah

END


End file.
